comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Axer (Earth-7045)
A bounty hunter before the war, Axer gained experience by stalking in the slag swamps of Cybertron for microchip smugglers. He is renowned across Cybertron for his intuitive prowess as a tracker and expert in investigation. He eschews equipment and devices, preferring instead to rely on knowledge and instinct. This personal involvement in his craft extends right to the end, when he gets to unleash his sadistic pleasures on his terrified victims. The joy he feels at the sight of helpless targets' faces when he blows them away is worth more to him than the money he gladly collected for doing so. History to be added Powers & Abilities Axer= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Muscle car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Nucleon Enhancements': **'Enhanced Condition' **'Healing Factor' Abilities *'Expert Driver' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Tracker' *'Expert in Investigation' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Muscle car alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Photon burst rifle' *'Infrared-targeting destabilizer rifle': shoot rocket-propelled circular devices that lock on to a target's heat signature, and then shocks them upon tactile contact. *'Shield' Trivia *Axer's personality & mannerisms are based on Grim Reaper from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. **This in itself a reference to Lockdown from Transformers: Animated, as both are voiced by Lance Herikson. In fact, the Lockdown connection can be stretched further as both are bounty hunters commonly associated with the Decepticons. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Kalis (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Action Masters (Earth-7045) Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Healing Factor Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tracking Category:Investigation Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Shield Wielders Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters